Many modern vehicles may include batteries that can be used to power one or more electronic systems of the vehicle. During use of the battery, and in particular while recharging, the battery may emit gas. This is due to chemical reactions that occur within the battery cells. This emitted gas may be harmful to humans, and may be vented outside the vehicle cabin for safety reasons.